Ultraviolet eyes
by lalagirl555x
Summary: My name is Damon Star and I am a vampire. What would you do if the one you were with, you didn't love. And the one you loved you were forbidden to be with? God damn i hate stories that start like that..Even if it is true. Damon Sasuke Belle Sakura Eva Ino


My name is Damon Star, and i am a Vampire.

_____________________________________

What would you do if you the one you were with, you didn't love. And the one you loved, you were forbidden to be with?

______________________________________

God damn, I hate stories that start like that. They kind of make me want to puke...

Even if that's what I'm going through. I mean you'd think after 99 years you'd think I'd learn not to be with someone i want to rip the head off of...Literally!

Eva and I don't get along. Yet we've been together for almost a year now. I just find it sad that she hasn't noticed that i haven't changed physicly at all. Yesterday Eva said she loved my **Blue** eyes. I have **Violet** eyes...

I know, not a very manly color but i have to live with it. We all do. We as in us Vampires.

You see the Violet makes it easy for us to pick up on every little movement or twitch you or our

prey would make. We even see the color of dust! Did you know that it's not really brownish gray and bluish brown? Well it is.

But back to the bitch, I mean Eva. The only real reason were together is because that's what everyone expects. Apparently we look "good" together. I don't know why anyone would say that. Personally i think she would look good over a fire with an apple stuck in her annoying mouth.

I'm not self absorbed or anything but i look pretty damn good, if i do say so myself. But if I'm being honest, Eva looks like the hooker with fake tit's that no one wants to screw.

This is just making me sound like a dick, but I'm being honest. Then again maybe that worse then lying about her in this situation.

She and I are both Sophomores at Marysville Washington High School. But she acts like a sixth grader, and had the hair cut of one...

Anyways, enough about her, she's not worth talking about. The only person I'm really interested in, I can't have. I've never really had that problem before. I always get what i want, that's just how it has been. Up until i met her. She's smart, outgoing, gorgeous as hell! No wonder she's taken.

We've only spoken a little. But in that short amount of time I've managed to make her hate me. Last time we spoke i said hi and she called me an arrogant bastard. I think that's why i like her. She's not all over me, almost like a challenge. Which only makes me want her more! But the more i try, the more she seems to dislike me.

That only fuels the fire. No not the one in my heart...The one in my pants!

Sorry, that was out of line, but this the way i am 89% of the time so get used to it.

But besides the fact that she ignores my exitance, we get along. I think it might annoy her that every time she mentions something she likes, it turns out that i like the same thing.

On the other hand were total opposites. I'm refined, classy, gentle. But her...She's loud, obnoctious, and scary. I wear ties and she wears tutu's. Pink tutu's at that!

My hair is black, in my face and pin strait. Her hair vary's from month to month. April it was purple, June it was blond and brown i think. October it was Blue, and now it's Green!.

I'm Tall and skinny. She's kind of tall and not skinny but not big. And her eyes amaze me. There this beautiful shade of golden brown with a ring of gold around the pupil. Mine were ice blue before i was changed, but now there the trademark Violet.

Geez i sound like a pussy...

Again sorry for my language, I'm trying not to be so inappropriate but it's really hard not to. (No pun intended) Plus it's not really my fault. I've been perverted for 89 years, so I'd say that's a pretty big habit. (Again, no pun intended)

It does suck to be a hormone infused 15 year old for the rest of my exitance, but I asked for it, literally. I mean, at the beginning i really did want to be imortile. Becoming a Vampire was a dream come true. I used to be obsessed with Vampires, until i actually became one. The life style is like a love-hate relationship. I hate that i need such a disgusting substance to stay alive.

Sometimes i get lonely, others i wish i would have listened to Derik. He told me he didn't want to turn me because i would disspise it after. I guess he was right...

But there are some upsides to being a blood sucking monster though. Walking up walls is a plus, speed is another good omen.

But the best part is...my hair is always amazing! And yes, I'll admit that i am arrogant. Belle was right about that. Oh yea, her name is Belle Lust, and yes that's her real last name. It makes me smile whenever i think of it.

Come to mention it, I'm usually smiling when I'm around her, or thinking of her, or if i even hear her name.

There's only one thing that annoys the hell out of me. When she makes up her own words like "peoplezumz" or "awesomenessness" or "sweet spiddle sticks"

I don't think she even knows that everyone around her finds it really annoying. Even if I'm thinking the same thing, i still try and stop them from saying it. I just don't want to see her sad, ever. I want to always protect her happiness. No matter what...Jeez..I sound like a love sick douche. Even if i am, it's off subject so let's move on.

See all this subject skipping is making me tired...so i think I'm gonna go to sleep now.

______________________________________________________________________________

**~Dream~I hate dreams like this, when you can tell it's just a dream. I like to have dreams because i get the sensation that I'm not thinking. Except in these kinds of dreams where you know and can't escape. I'm just sick of over analyzing every little detail of every little thought. Like i am now... Actually I'm sick of thinking period. **

**But anyways, I was standing in New York City, which is a far cry from little Marysville Washington. The lights, the noise, all the people. Every car just seemed to seep right through me like i was a ghost. Every time a car would go through me i could hear the music that was playing. **

**Listen to the conversations people were having whether it was on a phone or to people in the cars themselves. **

**I felt like i was going to go insane. I was getting a migraine and needed an asprine. All the colors and faces just made everything more confusing. But when i tried to move it was as if i was chained to the road. **

**Was my subconsiouse trying to tell me something? **

**I'm probably just over reacting. I just need to deal with this a bit long until i wake up and **

**go to that hell hole. Thank god it will be Friday. **

**Gahhh it's not working..The horns hurt my head worse than the actual cars...**

**~Wake up~**

I woke up violently shaking. My forehead cold from sweat. I immediately decided i needed a shower.

I inched my legs over the side of the bed. The ground was freezing, it felt like ice on my previously blanket warm bare feet.

I slid off my comforter but found no strength to stand. Was i sick?

I couldn't afford to miss more school.

84 times of going through 10th grade and i still don't get higher then B's...

But besides that, school is a must today. I have the big math test...dammit!

If i can't walk I'll crawl, maybe some hot water will relax my muscles.

I pushed my way onto the floor and started pulling my way toward the bathroom with my hands and forearms.

Fuck!... I forgot to factor in the fact that the door has an abnormally high knob. like it hits me in the chest. Probably child proof or something.

So i just laid there for a while and tried to think. But once i tried to lift up again i passed out.

I haven't passed out like that in almost 20 years!~

I woke up in a daze. Almost the way you feel when you've taken drugs and are coming off of that high. But after about five minutes of feeling zoned out you seem to get tired of it.

The floor only feels colder, the air harder to swallow.

This must be the first cold I've gotten since i was turned.

I didn't even know Vampires could get a cold... The only other time i felt like this

was when i forgot to 'feed'.

"Dammit!"

Thats why...I knew i forgot something last night.

I crawled my way towards the kitchen and stopped once i reached the linoliom. Then i reached my hand into the bottom drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon and pressed the end of it to the "dissposle" button next to the sink.

The secret hallway behind the fridge opened up. "Fuck crawling, I'll roll." I started tumbling down the coredoor until i hit the real fridge.

I reached up as high as i could to open the icebox door. Then pulled out a bag of A positive and my fangs extended.

I don't normally drink strait from the bag but these were different circumstances. Within seconds every last drop of the red liquid had disappeared. I felt better instantly.

Standing up was slightly difficult but was possible now. Walking to my room in silence, but once i looked at the clock and seen that i would be late if i didn't leave soon, i got dressed in my uniform and booked it to school. ( again no pun intended)


End file.
